1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to valve assembly, and more particularly to a valve assembly that is mounted on an open end of a liquid container.
2. Description of Related Art
As well known, a container usually has a hollow feeder mounted on an open end thereof for draining the liquid that is contained in the container. The hollow feeder communicates with an inner periphery of the container such that the liquid flows out of the container when the container is inverted. The air will flow into the container when the container is moved to the original condition because the conventional feeder has no valve to prevent the air from flowing into the container. As a result, the liquid in the container may be oxidized due to the air that flows into the container.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional feeder used for a liquid container.